Picture Perfect
by Brunettezki
Summary: My third entry for Jayeliwood's contest! Photographer Edward. What happens when Edward enters a contest of his own?


**Number three! This is awesome thank you to everyone who has reviewed and voted! So Photo Edward won with 118 votes on my poll! Thank you, thank you! I'm sorry these haven't been very sexy, they've been more romantic. BUT! Then next one will be sexy I promise! Also, this was beta'd by my new beta bronzehairedgirl620! Go read her stories they're awesome. **

**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**Picture Perfect**

**Brunettezki**

**Type of Edward: Photographer Edward**

**Character type: OOC (just incase)**

**Story type: All Human**

**POV: Bella's**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com **

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories. **

I was sitting in the park in my usual spot, my white sundress flowing out over my outstretched legs, shoes kicked off as I played with grass using my toes. Such a lovely spring day; sun shining, a nice soft breeze. I loved it here, as it was so quiet and peaceful in my own little meadow, far away from everyone else. I loved how there were all sort of wildflowers scattered, you could smell the medley of their perfume. It was intoxicating, and completely relaxing.

"Excuse me, miss?" I heard a deep, smooth voice call out. I looked up, shielding my eyes against the strong glare of the sun with my hand and gasped. I was greeted with the most attractive sight. There was the most oddly...beautiful,for lack of a better word, boy looking down at me. His bronze hair glittering in the early afternoon sun as the wind tousled it around. His eyes were my favorite part though, they were bright green, like the grass that was tickling my feet. He was staring at me with a peculiar expression, and I noticed he had strap around his neck that attached to the camera in his hands. "Can I help you?"

He sat down next to me and I was thankful, my neck was starting to hurt from the odd position. "You're Bella, correct?"

"Yes..." I said hesitantly.

"Sorry, I know this sounds completely creepy, I don't mean it to be. I recognized you from some of the pictures in one of my friends rooms. Emmett McCarty?"

Realization hit me. "Oh! Oh, you must be his roommate, Edward? Emmett talks about you all the time." He nodded and seemed pleased.

"Yeah, he's a great guy. A little obnoxious sometimes, but a good guy nonetheless."

I nodded and smiled, recalling some of the good times I had hanging out with my makeshift older brother and his completely random ideas that had a knack for getting us in trouble. Edward cleared his throat, knocking me out of my reverie.

"I actually have a project for my photography class, and I've been wandering around trying to find the perfect subject. I passed you, and I think I just found it. If you're willing, that is. I don't want to impose and don't worry about it, if it makes you feel uncomfortable. I'll just..."

"I'd love to Edward," I cut in, stopping his rambling. "Anything I can do to help out a close friend's roommate."

He smiled, this heartstopping, butterflyinstomach inducing crooked smile and I could feel myself heat up despite the cool breeze. I smiled in response. "So, what do you need me to do?"

"If you wouldn't mind, could I just snap pictures while we talk?"

I nodded. "Sounds good. So, what's you favorite color?"

He smiled, and so it began...

* * *

Edward and I had been inseparable since that day in the meadow. We would often just go there and relax and talk about our days, resulting in me slowing falling for the greeneyed Adonis. Whether or not I liked that prospect, it was happening. He was a complete gentleman and a total genius, not only with his camera, but with his piano.

He never showed me the pictures he took that day in the meadow, although I figured he would when he was ready. It was an untouched subject until a few months after  
our initial meeting, when he finally brought it up.

It was fall now, and we were in the park sitting on the swings instead of our meadow today. We were being lazy and didn't feel like trekking that far. He got up and started pushing me while we talked. "So those pictures I took of you were entered into a contest showcase, by my teacher from last semester. I wanted to ask you if that was ok, since they're of you. If it's not I can pull them out, not a huge deal." I was touched that he asked me, but caught the hint of sorrow at the idea.

I smiled at his thoughtfulness. "That's ok, Edward, " I shrugged,"Technically, they're yours, and I wouldn't mind, especially if you won. Then you'd be forever in my debt."

He laughed, "Thank you, Bella, for your gracious and completely amusing acceptance."

"It's the least I could do for you pushing me on the swing. Now push me higher, minion!" I heard his low chuckle, and could just imagine him shaking his head at me.

I laughed and squealed as he gave a big push and I went up a little too high, but completely enjoyed the rush that came with it. I let go of the chains briefly, outstretching my arms and feeling the wind rush through my hair. I heard a click and realized he had taken another picture of me like that. He had a habit of taking his camera everywhere, snapping pictures randomly. I didn't mind it in the least; it was always fun to see them after they were developed. To get a peak into his complex mind, if only for a second.

"I have another thing to ask of you, Bella. " I could hear the shyness is his voice.

"What is it?" I asked as I grabbed hold of the chains right before he pulled on them and held on tight, effectively stopping me.

"Would you be my date to the showcase?" I beamed as he came around to the front of me, looking in my eyes.

"I would be honored, Mr. Masen." He smiled that crooked smile and offered his hand to me, pulling me up out of the swing.

* * *

It was the night of the showcase, and I was completely nervous. I was finally going to see the pictures he took of me that day. I wanted to go now! There was a dress code, unfortunately. It was a semiformal cocktail dress code, and I actually had to wear a cocktail dress and heels. Thank god Alice, bless her heart, understood the nature of my distress and found me the perfect kitten heels.

For once, Alice and I had both approved of my dress choice. It was a spaghetti strap, knee length black dress. The top was a turquoise blue, with sheer black lace over it, and pleated, satin waistband with a sparking pin and a flowing chiffon skirt. Well that's how Alice described it, anyway. **(Picture on profile)**

I felt amazing in it, especially after Alice had done my hair in curls. She had left them down, so they flowed half way down my back, but pulled them back on the sides with sparkling barrettes. She applied light makeup, which I was thankful for; I barely wore makeup as it was.

I was just slipping on my shoes when there was a knock on the door. Did I mention he was punctual?

I could hear Alice speaking to him as I grabbed my purse and headed out into the living room of my apartment. I nearly tripped when I saw him, my breath hitching in my throat. He was wearing a black button up shirt, with a few buttons undone showing off just a ittybitty sliver of his chest, and fitted black dress slacks. The color contrasted perfectly with his pale complexion and made his green eyes and flawlessly messy bronze locks stand out that much more. To say he looked handsome would be an insult. He looked stunning, impeccable.

I mentally shook my head and focused on the task at hand. "Hi, Edward, I just need to grab my coat." I heard his gasp as he looked up to greet me. I quickly looked down to check everything and when I was satisfied there was nothing wrong, I looked up at him. Alice had a smug little smirk on her face and Edward looked...stunned?

He walked to where I was standing and took my hands in his bringing them up to his mouth, while he kept his eyes locked on my. He placed a soft kiss on each hand before he spoke. "You, Isabella, are a vision in that dress. Absolutely exquisite and ravishing." I blushed under the compliment and tried to slow my heart rate as his eyes drifted down my body slowly.

I was about to tell Alice to get lost and keep him prisoner for the night, but he grabbed my heather gray pea coat and helped me into it. We said our goodbye to Alice and she winked at me right as I shut the door.

I don't know what was happening. I knew I was crazy about Edward, but my hormones had never been this out of whack around him. It was going to be a long night.

Being the gentleman that he is, he opened the passenger door to his Volvo and shut it after I was inside. We headed to the gallery that it was being held at and he popped in one of my favorite mix CD's that he had made and heard the slow soothing intro to Italia by Chris Botti and Andre Bocelli. I didn't understand a word, but that didn't stop me from loving it.

I heard Edward soft voice as he started singing the next song that came on, In Her Eyes by Josh Groban. I closed my eyes enjoying the rare moment when he actually would sing. Josh Groban's voice was nothing compared to Edward's velvety voice. Nothing.

I felt him lace his fingers through mine and I smiled to myself, giving his fingers a soft squeeze and he started rubbing his thumb in soft circles. We pulled up shortly after the song ended and he helped me out of the car. He reached for my hand again after we had went inside and checked our coats, I complied willingly. He was never this forward and it made me hope that he might just feel the same as I did, and I was crossing my fingers that it wasn't just nerves that made him act like this.

We started walking around from picture to picture; they were all very, very good. I couldn't wait to see Edward's work, I was anxious to see which one they had picked and was slightly nervous about how I looked in the picture. From what I've seen, I know his work is amazing, I just couldn't fathom myself as the subject that had gotten him entered into this.

Every now and then he would introduce me to someone from his class or a professor. They all would give me the same look. Wideeyed with shock, and then a huge smile and ask if I was the woman from his entry. Edward would nod and smile and his grip on my hand would get tighter. I was getting anxious was starting to believe that he was purposely saving his for last.

We finally arrived at his picture. Thank God! Or should I say pictures; there were three of them in a row. He stood behind me, sliding his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder as I looked them over. I ran my fingers over his softly, I knew his was nervous about my reaction.

The first picture was in black and white and it had me staring off in my own little world. I looked serious, contemplative, but peaceful. It looked like it was one of the first pictures he had taken, maybe even before we had spoken. I was in the same pose from when he had first come over to talk to me.

The second picture was also in black and white. I had a bright smile on my face, a flower tucked behind my ear (that Edward had put there). My eyes were open and my arms were above my head, my hair and dress were flying everywhere from the strong breeze. I thought it looked so silly, but I felt like I also looked carefree. 'Like a child' would be the only way to describe it.

The third in collage was in color. I was lying in a patch of brightly colored wild flowers, with my hair and arms fanned out around my head. My eyes were closed with a small smile on my face. I remember that moment. I had been spinning and just goofing around until I just collapse from exhaustion in the flowers.

They were all amazing, but I noticed that there was a soft glow around me in each picture. Is this how he saw me that day?

He was always telling me how I never saw myself clearly and how I was beautiful, but I would just brush it off. Looking at these pictures, I didn't feel any conceit when I said I looked beautiful. I finally saw me, how he saw me. What everyone had been telling me for years, that I just couldn't see. I felt the huge smile on my face as I gazed at each picture again and again. I looked up to him and threw my arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek.

I felt his arms slide around my back as he hugged me just as tight. My voice sounded strange, even to me, as I spoke. "Thank you, Edward. They're amazing." I couldn't contain the happiness I felt.

"I didn't do anything, Bella, I just captured what was already there."

I pulled back to say something, when a man at the podium in the front of the room spoke up.

"Thank you everyone for coming to the 10th annual student showcase. I would like to thank all the applicants..." I started zoning out, when I felt Edward's hand on my waist, pulling me closer to him.

I heard clapping, but I was too lost in thought to focus on what was going on. That is, until Edward spun me around and kissed me hard and quick on the lips, before rushing up on stage. I didn't have time to process the action, before the man started to speak again.

"Edward, congratulations. Would you like to tell us a little about your winning entry?" He nodded and stepped up to the podium his velvety voice floated out through the speakers. I could still feel my lips burning from when he gave me the searing kiss.

"When Mr. Richardson had originally given us the project, I was slightly panicked. I really had no idea what I was going to do. Luckily, I had gone for a walk and stumbled upon that lovely woman in the photograph. I couldn't help but admire her; I thought she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I had noticed her before, through a mutual friend we have, and couldn't believe my luck when she graciously agreed to be my subject for the project." He paused, inhaling deeply and looking straight at me.

"I couldn't have asked for a better one, it was so hard to pick out just the three. I wanted to show her and everyone else what I had felt captured who she really was. Beautiful, charming, silly, a little childish,freespirited, intelligent, and completely breathtaking. I couldn't have asked for a better muse and best friend. Thank you, Bella, and I love you. " He stepped down as everyone clapped and he made his was over to me, kissing me again. I kissed him back, sliding my fingers into his soft bronze hair pulling him as close as I could. I didn't even realize that I had tears flowing down my cheeks until he broke the kiss and wiped them away.

"You love me?" My voice broke twice, but I didn't care.

"I've loved you since that day in the meadow, Bella. You completely captured my heart that day." I smiled.

"I love you too, Edward. So much." He smiled and kissed me softly.

The rest of the night went by in a blur. We stayed for a little bit longer, Edward accepting congratulations and talking with everyone. He refused to let go of me the whole time, and I couldn't wipe the damn goofy smile off my face. I was exhausted and could barely keep my eyes open in the car.

Edward threatened to carry me up when we got back to my apartment, which woke me up quickly. Alice left a note on the fridge saying she'd be out really late, and I did a mini happy dance when I saw the note. I had insisted that Edward come in, knowing we had a few things to discuss. I mean he did just drop the Lbomb twice tonight.

I sat down on the couch, taking off my shoes. He sat next to me and smiled.

"So." I smiled, "So, you won."

"Yes, I did. In more ways than one." I cocked an eyebrow tilting my head to the side at his answer.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I won the contest, and won the heart of a very beautiful girl in the process." Both my eyebrows shot up. That smug little bastard.

"Really? And what makes you think you won the heart of said girl?" He inched closer, sliding his arms around my waist and pulling me in his lap.

"You said so. In your sleep the other night, when you fell asleep watching that movie with me. And after my speech." I could feel my cheeks burn.

"Oh, I see. I forgot about the second part. " He smiled apologetically, noticing my embarrassment. He gingerly took my face in his hands and kissed me softly.

"Please don't be embarrassed, love. I feel the exact same. No one understands me like you do, no one even comes close." He was placing soft seductive kisses all over my neck. I could feel my breath quicken.

"I meant every word I said tonight, my Bella. You're Beautiful, intelligent, and completely irresistible." I bit my lip trying to repress my moans, unsuccessfully, as he nibbled on my ear.

"My beautiful, Bella." He continued kissing my neck, while his hands skimmed over my dress. I started unbuttoning his shirt, not really caring that we should be talking, not really caring if this was moving too fast.

I slid his shirt off slowly, running my fingers down his arms as I did so, then grazing my fingers tips over his chest and stomach. I bit my lip; he had an amazing chest. I started tracing over his muscles with my fingers. He caught my hand and pushed me back onto the couch, kissing me fiercely. I could feel the hunger in his kiss and moaned when he deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring my mouth.

He broke the kiss when we needed to breathe, each of us gasping for air. He rushed his lips across my collarbone, and I could feel the heat of his breath on my flesh. His hand traveled up my thigh underneath my dress, and stopped when he neared my panties.

I could feel his hard arousal against my leg and knew that my panties were most likely soaked with how turned on I was as well. He started massaging my thigh and kissing down the exposed parts of my chest and shoulders. I could barely speak one word, let alone a full sentence. But, I managed to get across the point that I wanted to move this into my bedroom.

He scooped me up and carried me into my room, setting me gently on the bed. He walked back over to the door and closed and locked it, and I took the opportunity to unzip my dress and let pool at my feet. He turned around to come back and stopped short. I'd never been as bold as I was in that moment. I walked up to him slowly, watching as he kept his eyes locked on my approaching figure, not even blinking.

When I got close enough, I trailed my finger down his chest and hooked it into his pants and dragged him back to my bed, turning us and pushing him down. He fell back and reached out at the last minute to pull me on top of him. I laughed and straddled his waist, sitting up, resting my hands on his chest. When he didn't make a move I took his hand and slid it up my stomach slowly to my breast. He took over from there, sitting up and capturing my lips in a smoldering kiss as he worked my breast with his hands.

I couldn't stop the moans that escaped my mouth, nor did I really want to. He unhooked my strapless bra, peeling it off slowly. He tossed it somewhere, and returned his hands to my breasts, never breaking our kiss.

My hands were tangled in his hair, holding on, as I rocked my hips against his. I could feel his moan against my mouth; I broke the kiss first, pushing him back on the bed and started working on taking off his pants. I slipped off his lap and he lifted himself off the bed as I pulled down his pants, bringing his briefs with them.

I couldn't help but stare. Edward naked was an amazing sight. His arousal was standing at attention as I parted his legs and stood between them; I leaned over, stroking his long length in my hand quickly. He moaned, biting his lip and closing his eyes. I smiled, knowing I had this affect on him. I kneeled down between his legs and started kissing up his length. He gasped and moaned, sitting up quickly to watch me.

I stroked him a few more times before taking him in my mouth. He shuddered and moaned, tangling his fingers in my hair. We kept our eyes locked as my mouth and tongue worked along his length. My hand was stroking what I couldn't fit in my mouth, I moaned when I saw the look of pure bliss on his face. He groaned and tightened his hold on me, bucking his hips up. My free hand slid down his thigh lightly raking my fingernails into his skin and I hollowed out my cheeks, moving my mouth faster.

"Oh God, Bella." He pulled me up and kissed me hard, gripping my head. Before I knew it I was on my back on the bed. He was straddling me and kissing every inch of my exposed skin. I moaned, gripping my blanket in my fists. He started rubbing me through my already soaked panties and then slid them down ever so slowly. He tossed them behind him and just stared at me for a few moments, as I'd done to him.

I smiled and wrapped a leg around him, pulling him closer and making him lose his balance and fall on me. He chuckled against my skin, kissing my forehead.

"Sorry, you're just so beautiful. It's almost painful how perfect you are, Bella." He kissed my lips softly before kissing down stomach and sliding his fingers down, cupping me again. I moaned, biting my lip as he touched me and tasted me. Two of his fingers slid in and out as he nipped and licked at my clit, and when I moaned he moved his hand harder and faster. I had such a tight grip on his hair, I was surprised I hadn't ripped it out yet.

I could feel myself getting closer to my release; I didn't want this to be over just yet. I pulled him up and kissed him, wrapping my legs around him, pushing hips against his, resulting in him moaning against my mouth. I broke the kiss and looked up at him. He smiled and touched my cheek sliding his fingers down it softly before kissing me slowly.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered against my mouth as he slid into me. I moaned his named, throwing my head back. God, it felt amazing having him fill me. He started off slowly, building a rhythm, getting me used to his size. Once I started moving my hips against his, he quickened the pace. Moving against me harder and faster. We were both moaning and panting loudly.

I couldn't keep my hands off of him, touching everywhere, occasionally pulling on his hair as I moaned his name loudly. Especially when he would bite and lick at my breasts and neck. The moans and growls coming from him every time I would squeeze around him had to be the sexiest sounds I've ever heard. I wrapped my legs around him, allowing him to fill me completely. He groaned his approval and I couldn't find the words to speak. I was moaning incoherencies.

I thought he was close to coming; I knew I was almost there. He slid his free hand down between us and rubbed me hard and fast, matching his pace. That's all I needed to be pushed over the edge.

I screamed loudly as I came, calling out his name. He just kept moving against me, harder and faster until I felt the waves of a second orgasm come crashing again while I was still feeling the effects of the first one. I screamed out, my nails digging into his back. I could feel my walls milking him and he shuddered against me as he found his release.

We laid there, catching our breaths, his head on my chest, my fingers in his hair playing with it.

We lied in silence for what seemed hours, not moving, or even speaking. He slowly slid his hand so it cupping my breast running his thumb over my nipple and I moaned his name softly. "Edward, behave."

He lifted his head and smiled at me, resting his chin on my chest. His smile was contagious and I couldn't help but smile back. I don't remember seeing him this happy. Ever. As he slid out of me a soft moan escaped and he smiled and moved to lie next to me, but there was a sudden ranging out in the living room and I groaned. He slid out of bed heading, with out a word or a stitch of clothes, to grab the phone. My eyes followed his naked figure out of the room. Oh, how I could get used to that view.

I turned on my side, closing my eyes, waiting for him to come back. We still needed to talk about a few things. I didn't even hear him come back but I felt his warm naked body pressing against my back. He slid his fingers down my side softly, trailing them down my stomach and sliding between my thighs and I moaned. I felt his lips skim my neck, biting softly. I guess talking could wait until tomorrow...

**I'm leaving the poll up so keep voting! There have been 200 votes so far XD yay! Thank you and please review! **


End file.
